Jump in the Twilight
by True Blue 62
Summary: Jumper/Twilight Crossover Bella is a jumper and when her mother dies, she goes and lives with Charlie. What happens when this junior jumper begins dating a vampire? Read and Review! Does not belong to me. Disclaimer
1. Preface

**Hey Everyone!!! This is Brookie! **

**I have to say, I'm slightly disappointed. What happened to my updates? I need them. They're my inspiration!!! They give me motivation to write!!! Please update, even if they're anonymous!!!!!**

**Another thing, the first 5 chapters of this story are not mine. I give all credit to Jessesgirl101. I will put them all on as soon as I can, so calm down. They might all be on by tomorrow!!! **

**Thanks again Jessesgirl101 for the story!! I won't let you down!!**

**Yours truly!**

**Brookie ******


	2. Chapter 1

So I can't come to regret my decision to move to Forks, it brought me to  
Edward, and it brought David back to me…

My mother, Mary had always told me I was a single child, I believed her,  
until I was 15 and my brother came to visit us in Alaska.

She thought I wasn't listening, that I wasn't going to spy, I did. His  
name was David, and he was my brother, well half brother. My mom had a fling  
with Charlie Swan after his father William, well after she left David and his  
father William.

My mother wasn't the most committed type.

He came wanting to know why she left him. He called himself a jumper, and her  
a paladin.

"I left to protect you David, I had two options, kill you or leave you,"  
my mother explained.

Kill him??? WHY? Was he bad, what had he done??

"I was five Mom! So what now, you going to chase me down?" David  
questioned.

"I'll give you a head start, because I love you…" She stated.

He left without a word.

I peeked out the window and saw him walk to a girl in a red coat and boots,  
and then they disappeared. I don't mean that they left quickly. They literally disappeared.

Poof. Gone. Like space and time opened around them and sucked them away.

I had to know the truth.

"Mom who was that???" I demanded.

"No one, just a salesmen, go upstairs" my mother ordered.

"NO! He, he's my brother! Why who, what did you do! Who are you?????" I  
screamed.

"Isabella Sofie Swan! You lower your voice right now! All you need to know  
is that I'm doing my job and David is doing his!"

"What does that even mean! What's a jumper??? What's a paladin?? Are  
you going to kill him???" I panicked, I wanted to know him, have him know  
me.

"No sweetie, but well…. Okay. Here's the thing. Jumpers are people  
who can jump to any location they want to, they think and then they are where  
they thought. But it is unnatural, only god should have that power. Paladins  
hunt and kill jumpers." She explained.

"Before I met Charlie I was married to William, I loved him, and David, but  
when he was 5 and took his first jump I had to make a choice." Pain was on  
her face.

"But… why didn't you ever tell me?! My own brother! You're, you're  
not a secretary, and you're a liar!" I was irate.

"Sofie," She tried, using her nickname for me, everyone else called me  
Bella. "Please, I had to, for both of you…." She tried.

"AM I A JUMPER????" I yelled.

"NO! Your not, and don't try it, it'll just make things harder for all  
of us!" She ordered!

That was the last and only time we spoke of it.

It's been a year since then. I wish I could lie and say it got better, but  
it didn't.

David came to me the next year, on my 16 birthday.

He jumped into my room thinking I was asleep; I awoke seeing him with  
presents in his arm.

"Shhhhhhh…." He quieted, "I shouldn't be here as it is!"

"Da…david???" I asked.

"Yeah, look…. I… I know you don't know me but I… I wanted to give  
you this. It's from Spain. I know birthdays can be sad on your own. It  
reminded me of you…" David started.

"OH, David. It… it's wonderful" a small snow globe filled my two  
hands, in it was a scene with a man and a bull. They looked like they were  
dancing.

"Are you staying?" I asked.

"No, I shouldn't of come in the first place, Millie will kill me…" I  
grinned.

"Millie?"

"Yeah, my uh… Girlfriend. She doesn't approve of me seeing you, well  
seeing as you well, might turn us in" he pressed.

"I won't! I want to know you, but Mom won't talk about it. I think of  
you a lot, always wanted a big brother you know…" I blushed.

"I wish I could stay, but it wouldn't be safe, for either of us" he  
explained.

"Will I see you again??" I asked.

"Sure, I'll drop in from time to time, leave you trinkets!" He laughed,  
"but you have to be careful, the paladins will kill you, and I can't  
protect you from that" His eyes looked stressed and conflicted. Like he was  
betraying me by visiting.

And now a year later I was leaving that place where we met. Traveling back  
to the Forks. I hated Forks, I had visited as a child, well until I made fits  
and made Charlie visit me.

The drive with Charlie was difficult, neither of us could talk, we're not  
so good at it.

"So… uh… I'm sorry bout your mom, she was something, I wish I could've  
been there, for the uh… funeral."

Right. The reason I was heading back to the forks, the paladins killed her  
for protecting David. Everyone thought it was a car accident, David and I  
knew better.

"It's okay Ch… Dad" I said.

The awful thing was the Paladins tried to recruit me, some guy named Roland  
came after the funeral, telling me to join the legacy. I feigned innocence  
and said I just was a normal, clumsy girl who wanted nothing to do with his  
war.

That was the end of that, for a while.

David couldn't be at the funeral, for obvious reasons. I brought one of  
his snow globes to put next to her just in case. So she knew he was thinking  
of her.

David loved to leave me snow globes. I had several in a box in the  
cruiser's trunk, 20 or so, all my favorite.

David would leave them on my desk over the year. It made me feel safe,  
wanted.

Though he hadn't visited or left anything since mom died. Maybe it was  
just too hard, or maybe it wasn't safe without her protecting him… at  
least that's what I told myself.

The first day at Forks High was interesting to say the least.

I wasn't used to the attention, in Alaska people usually kept to  
them selves.

Boys rarely talked to me, but here, everyone was.

Well, everyone except Edward Cullen.

When I walked into bio he looked as if I'd stabbed him with a pencil. Like  
he loathed me more than anyone he'd ever met.

I was frightened, I'm not gonna lie.

He looked so livid I could barely breathe.

And yet, I was so interested in him. He seemed intriguing.

But that was it for the first week, because then he was gone no where to be  
found.

"Hello I'm Edward Cullen, and you're Bella" he said a week later.

I was stunned, "Uh… yeah"

"You were gone…" I tried.

"Yeah, ummm… I went away, personal reasons," He explained

"Oh," trying not to push.

"So do you like the rain?" He asked.

"Um… no I… I don't like the cold, I should be used to it though,  
coming from Alaska and all" I stated, as if it was obvious.

"Then why'd you come?" He questioned.

"It's complicated" I avoided.

"I think I can keep up…" He wouldn't sway.

"Well.. my mom died and Charlie was the only uhh… relative I could stay  
with, until I turned 18" I stated.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude, I just… well I'm  
sorry" He apologized.

"It's fine," I said. We were pretty quiet the rest of class after that.

I didn't see the car coming for me. I heard it before I saw it.

Tyler's van was out of control, skidding on the iced over roads of the  
Forks.

My truck didn't skid because Charlie had put chains on in the morning.  
Guess Tyler didn't.

I turned to see the panic in Edward's eyes. I thought about standing next to  
him, escaping the van from crushing me.

I heard the van crash against my truck, but when I looked up I was next to  
Edward's silver Volvo on the other side of the lot. He was standing next to  
my truck with a look of shock on his face.

I had JUMPED!

I saw a thin line that swerved through the air like a mirage, and reached  
through it. It sucked me back in, right next to Edward, next to my truck.

He looked as if he was gasping air in too fast.

I looked panicked. No one saw except for Edward and me. All of this  
happened in a matter of mere seconds. Human Seconds.

"What just happened?" Edward asked.

"I think you hit your head…" I avoided.

"No, I didn't. You weren't here a second ago…" He growled.

"Yeah, well neither were you, how's that for secrets!" I retorted.

Soon everyone crowded around us. I looked at the Cullens who looked freaked  
at best… Jasper looked especially perturbed.


	3. Chapter 2

Before I knew it I was unnecessarily strapped in a gurney being wheeled  
through the hospital. Edward got to walk.

Charlie was not far behind.

I kept insisting I was fine, no one would listen.

"So I heard the chief's daughter was here!" Carlisle Cullen swooped in  
the room like something out of a Harry Potter book.

Gorgeous as ever and graceful as the rest of his family.

"I'm fine!" I replied.

"Well, lets just check you out…" pointing a light in my eyes. "You  
are very lucky," he said, eyes narrowing.

"Get that a lot." I replied, "Can I go??"

"Sure, just let me get your dad to fill out some paperwork." And with  
that he left.

"Can we talk?" Edward pushed.

"Can't you just forget about it?" I asked irritated.

"Not possible," Edward returned.

"Well I hope you like being disappointed then," I answered angrily.

Edward and I avoided each other after that.

At school  
B POV

"Hey Bella we're all going down to La Push, you should come this  
weekend!" Mike Newton asked excitedly.

This weekend was my 17 Birthday. I… I….

"I uh, can't, my dad and I have family plans…" I tried to keep my  
face straight, never the good liar.

"Oh come on," Eric said, "La Push, baby, it's La Push…"

"Sorry, maybe next time," I casually looked around to see Edward, his eyes  
black staring intensely at me, I looked away nervously.

"Why is Edward Cullen staring at you?" Jessica accused.

"Who knows?" I shrugged.

E POV

Family plans? Well at least she'll be safe. La Push had too many places  
she could fall or drown in.

I meant I could relax and hunt with Emmett. He'd already thought I was  
losing my mind.

"I just don't see why you're so obsessed with this Swan child. It's  
kinda creepy," He joked.

It was creepy, more than he knew.

I'd have to check in on her when I returned, just once…

B POV

I awoke to a loud pop in my room. I turned my lamp on to see David standing  
there, a smirk on his face.

"Heya sis, how've you been?" He asked, his white teeth showing.

"What??" He asked concerned at my shock, he immediately began scanning  
through the windows.

"Nothing… nothing… I uh, it's been a while…" I answered.

"Yeah, sorry about that, been busy, running from Paladins you know…" he  
brushed off.

"Listen about that," I started, "I uh… uh…" I couldn't

"What Bella, come on say it?" He questioned.

"I, uh… jumped the other day" I answered, not looking at his face.

David looked as if I'd punched him in the gut, hard.

"Yeah, look… it's probably fine… just forget it… I"

"You jumped? When?" he asked shocked.

"A few weeks ago, I was almost squished by a van and…" I was  
scrambling.

"What van!?" David yelled.

"Shh! You'll wake Charlie, I'm fine, I'm fine…" I calmed.

"Bella you have to be careful now, you can't just jump all over. The  
paladins they'll notice, they'll…" He looked thoughtfully.

"I know, I won't! I don't even know how I did. I won't! I promise,"  
I tried.

"Look I want you to have this," he offered a small silver looking  
bracelet, a cuff.

"It's a defense mechanism, if you should be caught in a electric trap  
turn it like this and it will free you…" he turned the cuff and a bunch of  
little razor like blades came out.

"Oh… I don't know…" cringing I took it.  
I knew David had been caught in a trap like he was talking about, had the  
burn marks to prove it.

"Please Bella, it will ease my worry," David pleaded, pulling me into his  
arms.

"Sure, sure," I responded as he clipped it on my wrist, a sharp clank  
sounding. I was caught, a prisoner of fate, a jumper now.

"Well, let me at least give you these." He pulled a bag of gifts out.

"Oh, David you really didn't have too…" I started.

"I know." He smiled, handing me a box with birthday paper.

"It's from Millie, it's Armani…" I took out a stunning blue blouse  
with ruffles and a belt on it, "he's a famous designer…" David  
continued.

"I know who Armani is…" I retorted.

"Good, because if it wasn't for us you'd be wearing clothing from  
Sears," David joked.

"I like Sears," I defended.

"I do to, for tools," He jested.

"Tell her thanks," I answered.

"Just be sure not to save it like you always do, wear it to school.  
Splurge!" He pressed.  
"And open these!" Handing me two more boxes.

"David…" I began to fight as he started tearing the paper.

"It's an ancient medallion, from Egypt. Supposedly it wards of evil."  
He answered, putting it around my neck.

Guess I was blinged out now.

The last box was a snow globe, it had the Eiffel tower in it.

"Thanks David, I love it! Everything!" David always made me feel wanted,  
special.

"Good. Now please be careful Bella, I can't always be there," He tried  
sadly. "Call me if you need me," and then he was gone.

We both knew I never would.

Never had in the past either.

I knew the paladins were watching my phones. Couldn't risk it.

I turned the dial on my globe as a slow French lullaby filled the room. My  
eyelids became heavy and I slept peacefully.

EPOV

I should not be doing this. I should not be doing this.

I lifted the window and gracefully climbed through Bella's window. The  
sight of her made my mouth water with venom.

But there was something else. Another scent. Not Charlie's, I knew his well  
by now. But it was a male.

Jealousy filled me like a poison.

I should go. It wouldn't be safe for her with me so angry.

But my curiosity got the best of me.

I began to scan her room, to know her, not for clues… I told my self.

Birthday wrapping paper scattered the floor.

Family plans, must have been her birthday.

I saw that she liked snow globes. She had a ton, covering every surface of  
her room.

It was sweet.

I also saw her tattered paperbacks, all classics.

Interesting.

I saw the blue blouse was on her desk. I had it to my face before I could stop. I  
didn't smell like my Bella.

But of the male that had been here.

I placed it carefully back on the table. Noticing the expensive tags and  
label.

Bella stirred in her sleep.

"David?" she whispered.

Was this the man who was here?? Who was he?? And why was his scent only in  
her room!

My hand was clenched so tight it would make a diamond.

"Don't go… isn't safe… can't…. they'll kill me…" She  
whined.

Kill her? Who!

What's not safe?

Questions were raised in me like fire.

I would have to come back again, it was too educational not to.

"Edward," she whispered, my vampire hearing almost missed it. "Safe,"  
she said.

It was too much for me to bear. I had to leave before I hurt her, my frozen  
heart swelled as she whispered my name. But the jealousy in my brain was too  
much.

Something was going to give.

I had to go.

I left through the window, and began to run. Maybe Alice would go hunting  
with me tonight.

BPOV

I dressed in my new blouse and jewelry and jeans. Paired with converse blue  
chucks.

Average to Armani, I laughed.

The necklace was a brown suede cord with a silver medallion. A strange beast  
was carved into it.  
I ate my cereal quick and left for school, Charlie had left for work early.

As I walked to my truck I notice a silver car in the driveway. A Volvo.  
Edward casually leaned against it.

"Would you like a ride to school today?" He asked politely

He was dazzling me again, snapping out of it I answered, "No, thanks,"

"Come on, what are you scared?" He teased.

I was never afraid of a challenge like that, and walked swiftly to his car as  
he opened the door.

"So this is different," I offered.

"Yes it is," He replied.

"How was your weekend" I attempted.

"Interesting. Yours?" He avoided.

"Interesting," I replied.

"Did you enjoy your birthday?" He asked.

"How did you??? How did you know it was?" I was confused, I didn't  
tell anyone, did I?

"Just a lucky guess," He dazzled back.

"It was nice," I answered.


	4. Chapter 3

"I like your necklace," he pointed to my medallion. "It's an image of  
Aman Rae's wife, supposedly she protects all who bear the mark. They're  
very rare, and expensive," he offered.

Of course, like David would do anything else.

"Oh… I bought it off of ebay," I answered.

We had arrived at school. I saw Edwards's family waiting.

"So um… I'll see you later," I offered.

"Yes, you will," he returned.

At lunch Edward was sitting at a table on his own. His family was there,  
looking at him with strange curiosity. I grabbed lemonade and sat down with  
Angela, Jess and Mike.

"I think like Edward Cullen wants you to join him," Jess whispered into my  
ear.

I turned to see Edward gesturing to me. "Probably something about bio,  
I'll be back," I said, but taking my bag in case.

"So what's this about?" I asked as I propped myself the seat across  
from his.

"I figured I'm done trying to be good, since I'm going to hell  
anyway…" he went on.

"You know I have no idea what that meant," I explained.

"Kind of counting on that, I tend to say too much around you," he  
answered.

"Look I'm don't know how to say this," I began. "But it's better  
if you just stayed away from me. I'm not… it's not…. Look it'd just  
be better if we weren't friends; I'm not the best person for you to hang  
out with. I'm dangerous, and you should avoid me," I ranted.

"Ha…haha…." Edward Cullen laughed the kind of laugh that only happens  
once a year, a really good, strong laugh.

I looked at Jessica's table. They were staring, actually everyone was staring. The  
Cullens included a look of shock on their faces.

"I should be telling you that!" Edward exclaimed. I looked at him with  
morbid curiosity only to be interrupted by the bell. "Aww … well our time  
has ended, to biology then…" he said, offering his hand. I took it. I'm  
not really sure why… but something, something was off; his hand was sooooo  
cold, like ice. It was unnatural.

"So you're never going to guess what happened?" Jess exclaimed, she was  
bouncing she was so excited.

"What?" I asked, honestly I didn't care, I had other things on my mind,  
but acted interested.

"Mike asked me to prom! Can you believe it?? You have to help me pick out  
dresses. Please? Please? We could go to Port Angeles?" She honestly looked  
excited.

"Yeah, Bella, come with us," Angela pressed, and while Jessica wasn't my  
favorite person, I did really like Angela, and I needed to get some new books  
anyway.  
The drive to Port Angeles didn't take too long. Angela and Jess tried on  
many dresses and I added my input when necessary. I did look at a few things  
for myself, maybe a new pair of shoes… it didn't take me too long to get  
bored, so I told the girls I'd meet them at the restaurant and started off  
hunting for a Barnes and Nobles.

Me being me, I ended up getting lost. I swear I never got lost in Alaska,  
though if you went too far you just hit ice and snow anyway.

I had the slight suspicion I was being followed; it had to be the Paladins!  
I was terrified; if I jumped it might make it easier for them to catch me, so  
I continued to walk and just increased my pace.

I turned and saw two men following me, though they weren't like any paladin  
I'd ever seen, they were the kind of guys you're mom told you to stay away  
from on the street.

I took a corner and saw that three other men were coming from that direction.  
I wasn't being followed. I was being herded. Fear was coming off me like  
waves. What to do??? Jump and risk exposure, run??? HELP!

"Hey, come here, aren't you pretty…" One of the men reached out to  
me.

"Don't touch me!" I ordered. Another was going to grab me when I heard  
screeching wheels, and turned to see as silver Volvo speeding toward us,  
stopping right by me.

Edward jumped out of the car. "Get in!" He commanded.

I jumped into the car and watched Edward, he took a step towards them, and  
surprisingly the other men moved back. From the car it looked as if he was  
going to beat them to death, he then swiftly got into the Volvo and took off,  
not before trying to hit the men but stopping slightly short of them.

"I…I… should kill those guys," Edward was gripping the steering wheel  
so tight I thought it would snap. His eyes were intense and he looked so  
livid. He was seething next to me. "Can you distract me?! Talk to me so I  
won't turn around!" He ordered.

"Um… you should put your seat belt on," I attempted.

"Huh, maybe you should put your seat belt on," he returned as he sped off past several cars.

We ended up in front of the restaurant that I was supposed to meet Angela and  
Jessica at.  
"Go…" Edward said, "I couldn't take it if I ran into your other  
friends again, catch them before they leave."

"Hey Angela," I called, jogging towards them. "Where were you!?" Jess  
asked annoyed. "We waited but we were like starved," she explained.

"Um… yeah that's my fault, I ran into Bella and we just started  
talking, I guess we lost track of time," Edward stepped in, dazzling them  
with his smile.

"Oh… that's okay, I mean that happens right?" Jess offered, obviously  
impressed. "So you ready to go?"

"Actually, I think Bella should eat something. I can drive her home if you  
don't mind." Edward was doing his dazzle thing again.

"Um…. Sure," Jess said, her and Angela were looking at me with interest.  
"See you later Bella!"

Edward and I walked into the restaurant to a small private table in the back.  
I swear every woman in the place was starring at him. I felt quite inferior  
at that moment, yet he only kept his eyes on me.

"So why are you here? Were you following me??" I asked him.

He looked hesitant. "No… I just, you're a danger magnet, I was trying  
to keep a distance, unless you needed my help… and then I heard what those  
vile monsters were thinking…" he started to look angry again.

"Wait…you heard their thoughts?" I asked.

"I can read every mind in this room, apart from yours," he said leaning into  
me. "It's quite frustrating."

"So it there something wrong with me???" I asked.

"See, that's what gets me. I tell you I'm a mind reader and you think  
there's something wrong with you… guess you're good with that. I would  
have suspected you would be in shock by now, considering what almost  
happened…" he continued.

"What?" I asked, Edward had gotten quiet and had a serious look on his  
face.

"I don't have the strength to stay way from you any more," he offered,  
and looked disappointed and happy at the same time.

"Me neither," I offered.

That night all I dreamt of was Edward Cullen. But not just of our time  
together, I saw us walking through time and watching the world change…  
decades were going on and we never aged. We stayed perfectly young together  
for eternity. But some images were dark, images of being hunted. At first I  
thought it was a nightmare like the ones I usually have of the paladins, but  
tonight Edward was the hunter, and I the pray. His eyes were the angry black  
they were when we first met, his body cold, his movements quick and strong.

"Vampire." the words flowed from my lips as I awoke. I knew Edward  
Cullens secret, maybe it was time to share mine.


	5. Chapter 4

During the lunch break I saw Edward across the courtyard, he was looking directly at me, I confidently walked past him and started towards the edge of the field to the words. I knew he would follow.

I threw my bag down in embarrassment and frustration; I was going to tell someone my secret, not just anyone. Edward, a vampire.

"I know what you are" I started, he began to come behind me, I was facing away but I could feel him. "You're impossibly fast, and strong, your eyes change color, your skin is pale white and ice cold…" I continued.

"Say it. Out Loud." He ordered. I obeyed "Vampire."

"Are you afraid?" He asked me.

"No," I offered. With that he picked me up and brought me to the top of the tree line. "You have to see me in the sun, you'll understand," he said opening his shirt and stepping into a stream of sunlight. His skin looked like diamonds, like they were embedded in him and the sun caused rainbow prisms to occur.

"You're beautiful," I stated shocked. "Beautiful," He scoffed. "Bella this is the skin of a killer… everything about you draws you in, my voice, my face, my skin…" he explained walking close. "As if I would need any of that, as if you could run from me" he ran quickly to another spot and back to me, like lightning, "As if you could fight me off" he stated, picking up a tree and throwing it far.

"I can't read your mind, you have to tell me what you're thinking," he said, coming in close. "Are you afraid?" he asked. "Because trust me you should be." With that I jumped several feet away from him, he looked traumatized. "Are you afraid?" With that I looked to an opening in the trees, a meadow. He would follow, I just had to give him time, apparently not too much time, within seconds he was next to me.

"What are you!?" He demanded, if he were human, sweat would be dripping from his body.

"A jumper," I said quietly, picking at a blade of grass with my fingers "We can jump from place to place by thinking of somewhere. Doesn't matter the distance, or the place, we can jump to it. There are some restrictions though; there are some things that you just can't jump." Growing shy I looked away to hide my blush.

He slowly came next to me, crossing his legs to sit. "When did you find out?" he questioned.

"After my brother David came to my house in Alaska, he wanted to know why my mother left him. It was because he was a jumper. That was the first time I ever leaned what a jumper was, but the first time I knew for certain was with Tyler's van," I answered slowly, glancing to his golden eyes.

"Ahh… your brother," Edward said in relief, a small smile coming across his face.

"What?" I asked him curiously, with a smile of my own.

"Nothing, Nothing," he answered. "did… did your mother die because of him?" he asked.

"Sort of, she was a paladin. You see paladins kill jumpers, they're fanatics. Sometimes jumpers kill paladins, mostly for self-defense. They'll never leave us alone, always hunt us, always kill us… we'll never be free," I said taking a deep breath.

"My mom, she was a paladin but she loved David enough to abandon him when he jumped for the first time and then later when she saved him from another paladin, she always hid his tracks. They killed her for it, just like they'll kill him… and me one day," I answered, tears were streaming down my face, if I wore makeup it would be smudged.

"I'll never let that happen," Edward said. "And I'm sorry about your mother, though I don't know how she could just leave him, defenseless, alone… it seems cruel."

"She thought it was for the best, the only way to protect him," I explained. (Little New Moon insight.)

"So the lion fell in love with a lamb," Edward began, smoothing his  
fingers over my face.

"But the lamb was a lion in disguise," I answered. "What a perfect match in the end."

Edward and I spent the rest of the day talking, jumping and chasing each other. We laughed and were peaceful, I ended up falling asleep in his arms feeling loved.

"I'm going to take you to my place now" Edward said as I awoke and he was picking me up.

"Like with your family??" I questioned.

"Yeah" he answered. "What if they don't like me??" I asked worriedly.

"So you're not worried about being in a house full of vampire but by the fact they won't like you, hahaha, funny," He laughed.

All right, I guess it was now or never.

The house was so open, like it was out of a home and gardens magazine. Perfect and breathtaking, just like Edward.

"Bella this is my mother, for all intense and purposes, Esme" Edward introduced. She graciously took my hand and had a warm smile.

"Uh… hi" I answered shyly, the blush rising to my cheeks.

"My father Carlisle and you know Emmett and Rosalie" he gestured.

Rosalie looked very angry at that moment, "look do you know how bad this will be if it ends badly… the family will be implicated… it's public now!" she ranted.

"Enough Rosalie" Carlisle warned. Emmett stood beside her, trying to pacify her.

"I would never ever tell anyone, I swear…" I attempted. I was going to explain when Alice entered from the window. She quickly grabbed me in her arms and hugged me, "we will be great friends" she said "it's okay Jasper, you won't hurt her."

"Hello, it is a pleasure to meet you," He said, offering me his hand.

"It's not that we don't like you" Emmett explained, "we just have concerns."

"Stop it Emmett!" Edward growled. Sexy right?

"Look Edward couldn't hurt me" I attempted.

"I know Edward has great control, but your blood sings to him" Jasper explained.

"No, he couldn't." everyone looked at me with pitiful eyes, I looked to Edward questioningly and he shrugged, "look you've trusted me with your secret, and I'm going to trust you with mine…" with that I walked several feet away from them and Edward moved closer to the counter.

I waited, making sure they saw, and jumped. It might have been a bad idea, since I was so weak from the day, and immediately had to hold on to the counter, the room beginning to spin. Edward grabbed my waist, supporting me, "you shouldn't jump so fast, you need to rest" he tried.

I looked to everyone, they looked shocked. Rosalie's jaw was on the floor and Carlisle and Esme kept staring at each other and back to me.

Except for Jasper, "You're… you're a jumper!" he pronounced.

"How do you know???" I asked, the room coming into focus.

"I was a paladin," he explained. I couldn't describe what happened next. It was like my body was working on it's own. I was so afraid, my hands were shaking. I wasn't breathing. All I could think about was running, and I was angry too, the paladins were my enemy, they had killed my mother, hunted my brother. I jumped to the other side of the room by the window.

Jasper gasped and looked as if he was in pain…. "Jazz what is it?" Edward asked.

"Her fear, her pain, it's so strong, she's uhhhh… I won't hurt her, please calm her down, it's too much" he tried to approach me.

I had to go!!!! I ended up jumping through the window down to the ground. I was barely able to. I tried, jumping again, each time only a few feet. Edward ran to me trying to calm, "Bella it's ok, he won't hurt you, you're safe" I was still scrambling away, my eyes locked to Jaspers. I couldn't, no… the anxiety began to be to much "Breathe Bella!" Edward ordered. It was too late, the darkness was here, and it had won. 


	6. Chapter 5

"It's been ten minutes Carlisle!" Edward growled, concern edged his voice.

"She'll wake up in 3 seconds, Eddie," Alice bounced. I could hear the excitement in her voice.

"Please don't ever call me that again."

I slowly opened my eyes just as Alice said to Edwards honey colored eyes and soft face. He looked upset, frightened, worried. He was pinching his nose with this thumb and forefinger. "Are you alright Bella?" He asked pulling me up slowly and gently.

"What happened???" I started to look around confused, then I saw Jasper at the edge of the room, I panicked, my heart must have started to pound because Edward grabbed me around the waist and started stroking my hair.

"Shhhh… Bella, no one is going to hurt you, I won't let him, you're safe… shhh." The day was beginning to ware on me. I knew I couldn't jump anymore, so I leaned into Edward, hiding my face in his shirt.

Jasper tentatively approached, a look of remorse on his face, "Bella, I won't hurt you, I was a paladin, in a former life, before I was even a vampire. I won't hurt you, I promise." A small amount of relief ebbed at me. "You see when I was young I joined the Confederate Army, I knew that I had certain talent, talents to make others believe me. I suppose you could say I was convincing. During my time as a commander I met a soldier who said it was his job to hunt down traitors, it was a secret society known as the Paladins. They had notice my usefulness and wanted my help to trap a traitor in my company."

He took a deep, unnecessary breath, "I regret it now, had I known then what I know now, a young man would have been spared, you see I did help them. Soon I realized this wasn't about the war, at least not the one I was fighting. I saw him jump, after that I refused to help them, it didn't matter though, and I was killed shortly after…"

"Do you understand Bella, I will not harm you, I promise." His face and voice were sincere.

"I…. I'm sorry I was so afraid…" I tried, embarrassed, well, humiliated was more like it.

"Shh, Bella," Edward answered. "You have every right to be scared, but I'll protect you, for the rest of eternity," he stated, pulling me closer.

Neither of us knowing the danger that was encroaching, or how we were going to fight it.

________________________________________________________________________

Okay, I know that was a short chapter, so I'll try to update a long one soon!!! Again, the first 5 chapters are not mine. They are Jessesgirl101 and she is a great author! Thanks again! Please Review!!! And PLEASE Review Profoundly Deaf!!! It needs 4 more reviews before I update again!!!


	7. Chapter 6

OKAY!!! THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE AND IDEAS!!! I LOVE THEM ALL AND LOVE YOU ALL!!

Edward took me home, driving quickly. He knew I was tired and that I needed to sleep, so he drove faster than I liked. I asked to slow down, but he sped up, smiling softly. I closed my eyes, and after a few seconds, I was fast asleep.

I faintly remember Edward getting me out of car, saying, "It's okay, Bella. Go back to sleep."

I woke again to arguing, and this time, I didn't try to fall back asleep.

"Who are you?"  
"I should ask you the same thing, since you're a stranger in my sister's house."  
"Oh, really?"

I sat up, them both turning to me. I smiled and stood up, taking them both into a group embrace. "Ah, my brother and boyfriend."

They looked at each other, and then Edward smiled. "I apologize for my rude behavior. I'm Edward Cullen." He stuck out his hand for David to shake.

He looked at it for a moment, then he shook it, smiling. "I'm David. Nice to meet you."

David then turned to me. "May I talk to you for a sec?"

I nodded and Edward left the room, going out into the hall.

David turned to me, whispering, "Can you trust this guy?"

"Yeah, he and his family know what I am."

David's eyes grew and his face became distorted with anger. "WHAT?"  
"They know about Jumpers and Paladins. They knew what I was before I told them."

"How do they know?"

"One of them was once a Paladin-"

"WHAT??"  
"LET ME EXPLAIN!" I shouted, throwing my hands up.

David took a deep breath, then said, "I'm sorry, Bella. I want to protect you. Please, continue."

I took a breath, then said, "He wasn't truly a paladin, he just helped them once, and when he saw them try to kill the person, he backed out, saving this person, but in a way, being killed."

David looked at me, confusion written all over his features. "What do you mean?"

"I can't tell you just yet, but do know this: We can trust them. Their house is a safe house."

He took a deep breath, then looked at me, his eyes filled with several emotions. After some time, he said, "Okay, I trust him. Jeez, just don't get hurt, okay? You're the only family I have left, and I don't know what I would do without you." He pulled me into a hug. We hugged tightly, then he turned to the door. "Okay, come back in."

Edward walked in, quickly coming to my side and putting his fingers through mine. "Your secret is safe with me."

David nodded. "Thank you." He turned back to me. "Okay, I gotta go. Mellie will have a freak out…and there have been some paladins on my trail lately, but I lost them on the way here. Just be careful, okay?"

"Okay. I will. Love you, David."

"Love you, too, Bells. Here's a gift," he said smiling, handing me a box. I let out a small squeak and hugged him. He hugged me back, then pulled away, disappearing. I sat down on my bed, ripping the paper off the gift. Edward sat next to me, watching me with a smile on his face. It was another snowglobe.

"Oh, man! This is the one I've been looking for!" I exclaimed as I pulled it out of the box. It was a mountain lion.

Edward looked at it and laughed. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing, just ignore me."

I smiled and turned back to it, examining every feature. I was in the process of turning it around to see where it came from when I noticed cool fingers on my neck. I turned my head slightly to see Edward very close to me.

"Hi," I whispered, smiling softly.

"Hi, to you too," he said, smiling back.

"Do you mean what you told David? Is our secret really safe?"

"Of course, Bella. Don't ever doubt that."

"Okay," I said. I suddenly noticed how close we were and how his hand was on my neck. I wasn't sure what to do, but I didn't move.

"I promise," he said, his eyes filled with emotion. Then he leaned in and softly sealed that promise with a kiss.


	8. Chapter 7

Okay!!! I updated!!! Tell me if you love or hate!!! ^.^

I had fallen asleep, Edward staying with me. He made it his goal to protect me through whatever may happen. I smiled and thanked him when he had told me.

When I woke up, Edward smiled and said, "Get ready for school. I'll be back in a half hour, okay?"

I nodded, partially coherent.

"If anything happens, jump to my house, okay?"

I nodded again.

"Okay, I love you. I'll be back in a few." He kissed my forehead and left.

I climbed out of bed and hurried into the bathroom. I took a quick shower, letting the warm water smooth my muscles. I washed my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo, the smell relaxing my muscles even more. I climbed out of the shower and ran to my room, closing the door.

I hurried and got dressed, throwing on jeans and a shirt. I toweled my hair, not bothering to blow dry it today. I grabbed my socks and put them on. I put my shoes on and was in the process of putting my work in my backpack when I heard something.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Someone was pounding on the door downstairs. I hurried over to my window, completely sure that it wasn't Edward. I pulled the curtain aside slightly and glanced out. There was a brown, sleek car in the driveway. One I did not recognize. I opened my window half way, and peeked my head out, looking down.

There was a tall, dark man with white hair standing there. There where 3 other people with him, one a fiery-red headed women. I pulled my head back in, remembering what David had told me once long ago.

_I sat on my bed, holding the new slowglobe in my hands. I looked up, thanking David again for it. It was one of the Eiffel Tower, one that I wanted very badly. _

"_You're welcome, Bella. One day, when you're old enough and when it's safe, I'll take you there."_

_I looked at him in confusion. "When it's safe?"_

_He looked at me sadly and said, "Yeah, there are people out to get us, remember?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Okay, Bella, I'm gonna tell you a little bit more, okay?"_

_I nodded._

_He took a deep breath and began. "The head of the Paladins is named Rolin. I left him in the Grand Canyon the last time I saw him, but I know he's still after me." He hugged me suddenly. "He could be after you, too."_

"_What does he look like?"_

"_Tall, Dark skin, old-VERY OLD," he said, making me laugh. "He has really white hair. If you ever see anyone like that, get away and call me, okay?"_

I had just seen him. I was sure of it. I took my digital camera from my desk and quickly leaned out the window quick again. I focused it on the whole group, and right when I took it, they all looked up. They saw me.

CRAP!  
I pulled back from the window and that's when I heard the door downstairs break. I grabbed my backpack, threw my camera and books in, and zipped it shut. I could here them running up the stairs as I grabbed my jacket.

I turned to the window and pushed it all the way open, throwing my backpack out. I jumped out the window, grabbed my bag and began to run.

Wait, What am I doing? I thought.

I looked back and saw the 2 henchmen running towards me. I smiled and waved, then jumped.

Right into Edward's living room, right into Emmett.

"WHOA!" he said, stopping and catching me. "Hey, ya, Bella! Whatcha doing here so early? Edward is leaving in a minute."

"Yeah, I know, I was just attacked by Paladins."

Suddenly every vampire in the house was there. Edward grabbed me from Emmett and hugged me. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He asked, pulling away and looking me up and down.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It took me a minute to remember how to jump, though," I admitted, blushing.

"Call David," Alice said, staring off in space.

"Okay," I said, pulling my cell phone out of my bag. I looked back at Alice, and everyone was staring at her. She was still spacing out, but her eyes were wide, almost in fear. I turned to Edward, who was shaking next to me. "Edward? Are you okay?"  
"Bella, call David, then we need to leave."

I hurried and called David, not bothering to leave the room. They would hear me anyway.

"Bella? Is something wrong?" David answered.

"I got attacked today."

I heard him gasp, then said, "Where's Edward?"

"He's right here."

"Where are you?"

"At his house."

The line suddenly went dead. I closed the call, slightly confused, when I heard someone knocking on the door furiously.

"BELLA! IT'S ME!"

Everyone looked at me. I nodded and said, "Let him in."

Esme ran to the door at vampire speed and opened it. There stood my dear brother, David, and Millie.

"Let's get the heck out of Forks."


	9. Chapter 8

"May we assist you?" Carlisle asked politely.

"No, we've got many places to go," David said, grabbing my arm and beginning to drag me out the door.

Edward grabbed my other arm, making David stop. "We want to help. We don't care how much it costs and what we may lose. In fact, the only we thing we will lose is Bella, and we do not want that." He said the last part almost threateningly, intimidating David.

David hesitated, thinking it over. "Fine."

"Will you wait one moment, please?" Alice asked.

"The paladins may be coming to get us RIGHT NOW! We need to go!" David roared.

Alice giggled. "They're not coming. Not yet." She suddenly disappeared, making David and Millie jump.

"What the cake was that?" Millie asked, her voice going up 3 octaves.

"She can run really fast," I said, trying to move the conversation along. "What are we gonna do? Drive?"

"That would probably be best right now, since they're in the immediate area," David replied, confused at the sudden change in conversation, but serious about the situation.

"We have fast cars," Jasper said, smiling at Rosalie, who was rubbing her hands together.

"ROSE! GO FINISH THE MERCEDES!" Alice called from upstairs. Rosalie and Emmett walked from the room into the garage, closing the door hurriedly behind them.

"Rose has been working on our cars lately, due to Alice's request of 'we might need it'," Edward said, a wicked smile playing at his lips.

I smiled along with the family, since I knew what was going on. David and Millie remained utterly confused but said nothing. Carlisle and Esme had us sit down and hurried off to make snacks. Millie and David sat on the loveseat, and Edward, Jasper, and I took the couch, me in the middle. We sat there for a while, every now and then making small talk.

Suddenly, Carlisle and Esme appeared with food for us. I took some and ate it, and after a minute, so did David and Millie. A few minutes later, Alice appeared, dropping several suitcases around her. "I have everyone's clothes, even Bella's!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"My clothes?" I asked.

"I had a feeling."

"Ah."

Edward and Jasper went over, picking up the suitcases and leading us out to the cars, which were finished. Rose stood there triumphantly as David gawked at the cars. Millie could tell they were expensive, but she didn't react.

"Wow…" David said, making all the Cullens laugh.

"Which one would you like to drive?" Carlisle asked.

"The Ashton," he said, his eyes growing wide like a child's. (A/N: IDK if that is a real car, but just imagine something like a Lamborghini.)

"Here you go," Carlisle said, handing him the keys from the key rack. David took them and got in the car, turning it on. "Now, how to separate us…" Carlisle began, getting everyone's attention. "Bella, Edward, and Esme. David, Jasper, and Emmett. Millie, Rosalie, Alice, and I." (A/N: Millie has no defense. She can't try to jump, so I gave her the most people to watch over her.)

David looked skeptical. "How do we know you're not Paladins? How can I trust you?"

Carlisle smiled and Edward chuckled. "We haven't killed you yet, now, have we?" Edward asked, causing David to quiet. After a few more minutes of hesitation, he finally nodded.

Everyone hurried and said goodbye to their spouses. I stood awkwardly next to Edward, who chuckled at my discomfort. He pulled me into a strong, yet soft hug and kissed my forehead. "It will be okay. Trust me."

"Okay," I replied, nodding.

I sure hoped it would be…..

Okay! There you go! Another Chapter! Please REVIEW!!!!


	10. Chapter 9

Everyone got into their assigned cars and flew out of garage, like bats when disturbed. Esme was on her cell phone, doing a three-way conversation with Carlisle and Jasper. They were wondering where to go.

I sat in the back with Edward, who was holding me close and stroking my hair. He knew what I was feeling, due to the look on my face.

The danger of the situation had just hit me, and I was terrified.

I began to shake, and I could almost feel the tears as they ran down my face. What had I done? Did I really just doom everyone in this family to death?

I let out a gasp at that thought and Edward held me tighter, cradling me in his arms and whispering comfort into my ear. He wiped my tears away and gently kissed my cheek. "Bella, everything is gonna be okay."

"How do you know that?"

"Alice saw it. She knows that David, Millie, and my family will be okay."

I instantly calmed down, but froze again. "What about you?"

"Physically, yes."

I looked at him, my eyes filled with confusion. What on Earth was he talking about?

He looked at me and said fiercely, "You will be okay as well. I promise you that." He looked like he needed more convincing himself.

"Edward, what's gonna happen to me?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing," he said, quick and determined.

I decided to let it go, not wanting to bother him. I turned to Esme and asked, "Where are we going?"

"Alice said to go to Texas. They will meet us there."

"Okay."

We drove in silence, the radio off and the air tense. Edward held me still, stroking my hair. He was thinking intently, I could see. I snuggled into his side and eventually fell asleep.

I woke to Edward trying to adjust me. He was trying to lay me on his lap, so I could sleep better. "I'm good," I said, rubbing my sore eyes.

"You've only slept for an hour. Try to get more sleep."

I reluctantly obeyed, putting my head in his lap. I tried to sleep, but my senses were now on hyper wire. Panic and adrenaline filled my veins, making me jittery.

I could feel Edward's hand as it stroked my hair. It felt like an electric shock, making the hair on my neck and arms stand on end. It caused my heartbeat to speed up and my thought pattern to go fuzzy.

How was I able to get a god, especially one like Edward Cullen, to like me, to stand by my side and protect me from the Paladins? How was I able to get this perfect being? How was I able to get this savior at this time?

I pondered these things as I laid there, my eyes closed and my body beginning to calm.

Too soon, though. Sadly, too soon.

Esme suddenly shouted and I could feel Edward grab me, almost crushing me into his chest. They had found us.

I opened my eyes, adrenaline pumping. I reached to Esme, grabbing her shoulder and said to Edward, "HOLD ON!"

He held me tighter, and I jumped, taking all of us from the car. We landed in a place only I would recognize, a place that I went to when I need to think.

Home.


	11. Chapter 10

Edward and Esme were suddenly on their feet. They were looking around, dust filling the air and the smell of smoke still strong. It was over a year since I had last been here.

"Bella?" Edward asked. "Where are we?"

"My old house."

They relaxed a little and began walking around. "Why does it smell so…?"

"Much like fire? They zapped my mom. It burned her skin and started a fire in the kitchen. Part of the house is burned down, but some parts are still standing."

"Which room are we in?"

"Mine."

I looked around the empty room, suddenly remembering everything that happened in this room. The first day mom and I moved in, when David first visited, everything. They were strong memories, too.

I could feel a few tears leak down my face, but I wiped them away. I smiled as I turned to Esme and Edward who were watching me with cautious faces. "Come here," I said.

They followed me as I crossed the room to the small left front corner. I bent down and began to pull at the floorboard, which gave away quickly as it had so many times before. I pulled out the files and papers and picture my mother had stuck down there in the crate.

"What is this?" Esme asked.

"They're files on Jumpers. How they work, where they usually go, and how to…get rid of them. Everything."

Their eyebrows shot up in understanding. It took me a moment to realize all the power that I was holding in my hands. The power to build me…and destroy me.

"We need a backpack for this."

"First door in the bedroom on the right," I said, remembering where my mom had kept her bags.

Edward disappeared for a moment, and then was suddenly there, holding a faded red backpack. I smiled when I remembered it was my mom's hiking backpack. Esme took it from him and opened it, me stuffing all the files and papers inside. She zipped it close and put it on her back.

"We need to hurry. They could find us here."

I nodded and put the floorboard back. Edward helped me up and we hurried out the door. We went to the front room, and looked out the window, seeing snow and people.

We tried to think of a way to sneak away quickly so no one could see us, but since I had left, some people bought the land around the house and built a development. There were little kids running to and fro. Parents were out talking and laughing. I had to jump us away from the house.

I took us to the park on the far side of town. I let us appear in a small grove of trees. I had to lean against a tree for support. This was draining my energy too much.

"Bella, we need to move," Edward said, coming over and picking me up. He carried me bridal style.

Esme took out her cell phone and called Carlisle. They talked quickly and quietly.

I was glad to be with vampires. I don't wanna get caught by the Paladins without some form of protection.

Esme closed the phone and turned to Edward and I. "We need to meet Alice by Starbucks on main. She had a vision of us and they are waiting for us there." She turned to me, "How do we get there?"

I thought for a moment. "Follow me. It's hard to describe."

Edward set me down hesitantly, and put his arm around my waist for support. We began walking to Main Street, I leading our group out of the maze of the neighborhood.

We hurried to Starbucks, beginning to cross streets quickly and trying to avoid people. We made it to Starbucks and went inside, the warmth bringing our chilled skin back to life. We looked around the room and spotted Alice, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Millie.

We hurried over, Esme making it to the table before us. She hugged her family fiercely. I hurried up to Millie and hugged her. It felt good to hug someone you know well and loved.

"Have you heard from David?" I asked, pulling away and looking at the group.

They all shook their heads. "We tried calling them," Alice said. "I'm trying to keep an eye on them, but sometimes I can't find them."

I nodded, my heart falling a little bit. Alice looked worried as well. Everyone was worried for their loved ones.

"I'm…I'm sorry I brought you all into this," I said, my voice small.

Edward hugged me tight, crushing me to his chest. "Don't apologize for something you don't know about and understand. It's not your fault."

I nodded, but part of me still didn't believe it. "We better hit the road and hope the best happens."

We left quickly, wanting to get out the town. This place was too dangerous still. We hurried to the small parking lot by the side of the building, but never made it to the car.

**Okay, ya'll, update! Tell me what you think, and what you want to happen! =D**


	12. Chapter 11

_Edward hugged me tight, crushing me to his chest. "Don't apologize for something you don't know about and understand. It's not your fault."_

_I nodded, but part of me still didn't believe it. "We better hit the road and hope the best happens."_

We all stood up and began to hurry out the door. We made a sharp left to the parking lot, and suddenly Alice and Edward stiffened. They looked at each other, shock and confusion and rage in their expressions.

"We have to go the other way. We have to get another car," Alice said, turning on her heel and hurrying the opposite direction.

"What's going on?" Carlisle demanded, instantly going after Alice.

We all suddenly began following Alice through the mazes of neighborhoods. We came to a stop at a small park, which was filled with people. A birthday party, probably.

"Bella, where is the nearest auto store? Where is the fastest place to steal a car?" Alice was nearly in hysterics.

"Uh, next town over. What's going on?"

Edward turned, leaned close and said, "Paladins have vampires on their side now."

My eyes widened. Fear crushed my heart. "What?-where's David? We need to find David!"

"Bella, calm down. I sure David is safe," Rosalie said.

Edward hugged me softly and I hugged him back. I finally found my voice again and said, "We need to catch a bus to get to the auto store."

Everyone nodded and we walked to the nearest bus stop. We waited there a minute before Edward stiffened and said, "Guys, we're gonna have to run."

"Why?"

"Because I can hear the Paladins' thoughts. They're at your house."

With that, Edward put me on his back, Millie on Esme's, and they began running. "What's the address?" Edward asked, wind whipping past us. It made it almost impossible to hear.

"It's by the mall off main."

He nodded and began to go faster.

I had finally gathered my senses and buried my head in between Edward's shoulder and my arm. I couldn't stand how fast we were going. It was nauseating.

I closed my eyes, and began to feel. Edward was hardly moving at all, almost flying. When he stopped, I couldn't tell. He nearly had to pry me off.

"Bella, are you okay?"

"Yeah…" I was breathless. "I just…need…a moment." I sat down and put my head between my knees. I could feel Edward's hand making soft circles on my back.

When I had regained myself, I stood up and we hurried over to the car dealers. Alice went over, looking at cars and models with Rosalie and Jasper. The rest of us hid in the shadows and when they choose a car, we hurried over and hopped inside.

Alice quickly got the car going and we were down the street before anyone actually noticed. I also realized that I had just done something illegal. I just helped steal a car.

I suddenly felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. I pulled it out to see it was my dad's number. I looked at Edward. "What do I say?" I asked beginning to worry.

"Just tell him you're sick of Forks. You're running away. Then turn your phone off."

"Okay," I said, pushing the "talk" button. "Hey, dad."

"Bella, where in the world are you?" He was angry.

"I'm sick of Forks. I'm going elsewhere."

"What? How…was it the boy?"

I could feel the blush on my face. "What boy?"

"Yeah, right, Bells, I couldn't tell that you liked tha Cullen boy. You seem to live at their house."

"No, dad, it wasn't them. I just can't do this. I hate it here. I'm going to live with Auntie Heather."

"Isabella Sophie Swan, get home now." It was his final warning.

"No, dad. I love you, but no." I hung up the phone and turned it off. I shoved it into my pocket. I couldn't feel or see the tears running down my face until I felt Edward's hand on my face, wiping them away.

I smiled weakly at him and hugged him, trying to stop my crying. I felt babyish for crying.

When I stopped, I pulled away and put my head on his shoulder, suddenly tired. He could tell. "Bella, go to sleep."

"No." I was always stubborn.

"Bella, please?" he cooed, brushing some hair from my face.

"No."

He smiled and began to hum a song. He reached behind me and rubbed circles on my back, trying to relax me. He was trying to put me to sleep, but before I could protest, I was gone.

I woke up when someone said my name. My eyes opened and I grabbed the 2 people closest to me, ready to jump. Edward chuckled at my reaction and said, "We're fine. What do you want to eat?"

I waited a moment to let my confusion disappear. Then I said, "Anything works."

I could feel my blush creeping up, due to my reaction, and looked at the ground. I tried to hide my face, but Edward said quietly, "Why are you blushing?"

"I'm not blushing," I mumbled.

Edward's hand grabbed my chin gently and turned my face so I could look at him. "Again, I repeat: why are you blushing?"

"Because I thought we were going to die, not ordering dinner."

He chuckled. "Bella, it's okay. We're all on edge like that and it's good that your reaction is sharp."

I could feel the blush fade some, but it was still there. Edward didn't look away from my face. He seemed hypmotized, which I didn't understand. I wrapped my arms around him and put my head on his chest. I could feel his arms come around me and he hugged me close. We stayed like this till Alice handed me my food.

I was eating when I suddenly could feel everyone's eyes on me, so I looked up and stopped eating. Edward noticed this and said, "Bella, eat. We're just observing."

"I feel exposed."

Everyone laughed, but Millie said, "I do too. It's weird to have people watch you eat. Why aren't you eating?"

Everyone mumbled something about "not hungry" or "ate earlier." She didn't believe it, but didn't press the matter.

We drove in silence for a while, then Alice asked if we needed to go to the restroom. We stopped at a gas station and got gas in the car and went in to use the restroom and get a map. We were going to go across the country and just see sights, look for our missing family and get snowglobes. All of it was perfect except the fact that Charlie and the Paladins were looking for me.

I went back to the car to wait with Edward and Alice. I walked up and joined the small convosation when Alice froze. Her eyes glazed over and a smile grew on her face. She came back to earth and looked at Edward. They were both smiling insanely. "What is it?"

"I found the guys. They're in Houston. They had run into Paladins, but they got away."

Happiness filled my heart and I cried, "Well then! Let's go!"

Everyone came out of the gas station and climbed into the car. We began hurrying to Houston, Texas to meet up with our missing loved ones.

We made it to Houston within hours and met them at a park. We gave hugs and there was a few kisses. I was glad to see David again. I had missed him.

"What happened, David?"

He looked at me, his eyes bright and smiling like his face. "Well, we were driving down a highway..." He told me of how they were caught by Paladins, then Jasper and Emmett crushed some of them and they got away. They stole a car from this lady and her dog, then drove to meet us here.

We laughed and gasped at the right parts. It was a good story. Carlisle decided it was time to go. "So soon?" I asked.

"Yes, we have to keep moving. We don't know where the Paladins might show up next."

"How about here?" A creepy voice said behind us. We all turned and saw the three people I had seen at my house.

"Roland," David said, giving him a glare.

"Oh, David, how nice it is to see you again. You too, Miss Millie." He didn't notice me till that moment. "And you must be the new jumper." He began to move towards me, but Edward stood in front of me.

"Oh, don't be like that. I just wanna say hi," Roland said evilly. He snapped his fingers and the man with him moved towards Edward. He grabbed Edward, and they began fighting. I had suddenly realized that the man and women with Roland were vampires. I could feel my pulse speed and fear gripped my heart.

Alice was suddenly in front of me, protecting me. The rest of the family stood close to David, Millie, and I.

"What do you want with them?" Alice demanded.

"They need to be destroyed. They have too much power."

"ALICE!" Edward cried. "LOOK AROUND!"

Everyone suddenly looked around. We were surrounded by vampires and Paladins.

Roland chuckled. "Let the games begin!"


	13. Chapter 12

Hey Ya'll! Hope you're having a great holiday season! =D Here's an update!

* * *

No one moved. The air was still, since the wind stopped blowing and the snow stopped falling. The air must've noticed the tense, dead feelings evaporating off the paladins. It made the world hard and gave the atmosphere a bitter and cold feel.

I stood by Alice, her hand gripping mine. Her small, strong fingers were shaking. She was terrified, but so was I.

"Alice," I whispered," What do you see?"

She knew what I was talking about. "I see death."

I gulped. That does not sound good. I tried to figure out a way to get us all out of here without anyone dying.

I had an idea. I had to put it into action now before Alice saw.

I stepped forward. "Roland," I said calmly, "What is it you want, exactly?"

He laughed cruelly. "I want to you and your worthless brother dead."

I turned and looked Alice straight in the eye. Her eyes were wide, but she knew. She knew what must happen for everyone to get out safe. Except me. "Just do it," I mouthed. She nodded, her eyes flicking to Edward.

I turned to Edward. My eyes met his, but I almost had to look away. He knew too.

He shook his head, his eyes never leaving mine. "I want your family and mine, and you safe," I mouthed.

"What are you saying, girl?" demanded a man.

"I said I want him safe. I love him." My voice echoed in the dark chill.

Rolland laughed. "You love this vampire?" He looked over to the man holding Edward and said, "Kill him."

"NO!" I cried, running to Roland as fast as my legs could carry me. Lucky for me, I look small and fragile, but I'm as tough as they come. You have to be when you're a jumper.

I grabbed Rolland, jumping us to Fork's foresty beach. I hopped back, getting off him. My anger boiled up, making my vision red.

He laughed, standing up and pulling out a weapon. "What does this do for you girl? Does this mean you win?"

I thought, then realized something. I was next to a cliff. Rolland was watching me and seemed to think I was planning.

"Girl, you can't jump away from me! I have absolute power over you now. Surrender, and I'll stop my army from destroying the ones you love."

I froze, knowing that he did have power over me for that. I stared him straight in the eye. My voice was trying to find a way out, but my mind came up with nothing to say, no comeback. I had nothing.

"Fine, you..." but I stopped. His army could destroy my family and friends? His army could do nothing to them. They were strong, and tough, knowing how to protect themselves. Mille could even handle a gun and shoot an amazing shot. I let the relief of that fill me, but I still worried.

"You can't win," I said, my voice weak.

He laughed. "How do you know that, girl? I've killed hundreds of jumpers, all over the world. You can't do anything to me."

At that moment, I grabbed him and launched us both off the cliff.


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey! Happy Late Holidays! This is the last chapter! Thanks for all those who have read this story and loved it! I might continue this story like a series, but those will not come out for a while. SORRY! I have no time, plus I have 3 stories in the making currently. =D I'm excited for these stories, and I hope you are too!**

* * *

I held on as tight as I could as we plummeted down the side of the cliff. Roland seemed to be in shock, not understanding why I'm still falling. I could've jumped to save myself. I could've just pushed him.

Why I didn't think of that fact before I threw us off the cliff is a mystery to me.

We hit the water with startling force, breaking us apart. I quickly turned and began to swim, trying to get away. I could jump, but he could follow me. I had to get far from him to get away and back to Edward.

I began swimming with all my strength. I had to get away! I kept looking back, but he seemed to be watching me with a smile, one that says he's ready to pounce on his prey. I knew I was in danger, so I swam harder.

The water next to me suddenly cracked, shocking me. He had tried to use his weapon. That only pushed me farther.

I began to push myself to get away. I noticed there were some rocks in front of me, so I began to swim towards them. If I got to them, I could-

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" I suddenly cried, my whole body in intense pain. He got me.

My mind began to go blank. All I seemed to focus on was the pain. It was going to kill me. I was already drowning as I was. When I cried, I let all my air out and water rushed in. I was choking on the ocean.

A voice came to my mind as I felt my life fading. "Bella…" a familiar voice said. "Come back…"

It was Edward's voice. I opened my eyes and I saw him. He wasn't there, I knew that, but he was in front of me somehow.

He reached his hand out to me, urging me to come to him. I tried, but I couldn't move. I started to cry, knowing I was dying and I couldn't go back to him. I was in too much pain.

"Try harder!" His voice echoed in my head, trying to urge me on. I couldn't move, I couldn't talk, breathe, or even try to keep my eyes opened.

He pulled his hand slowly back. "You die, I die," he stated.

That brought me back. I hit reality like a brick wall, and pushed pass the pain. I had to get back to Edward. I had to!

I looked at my wrist to see the bracelet my brother had given me. I pushed the small button on the side, sharp dagger tips springing forth. I began to cut the electric wire that had molded itself to my waist. I cut myself free within a matter of seconds, the intense pain leaving my body. I felt sore, but I had to get to the rocks, to Edward. I swam quickly, pushing myself to the rocks and the shore. I didn't care if Roland was right behind me. I had to get air to fight.

I came to the rock and quickly began pulling myself up when something caught my foot. I looked down and saw Roland trying to drag me down. How the man could stay under without enough air was a mystery to me.

I began to kick my leg out to get him to release me, but he wouldn't let go, in fact, he seemed to chuckle at my struggle.

I finally gathered enough strength and courage to kick him in the head. I'm not a very violent person, but this kick knocked him out fast. He began to float down quick.

I broke the surface, considering leaving him, but I couldn't do it. I quickly coughed up a ton of water, swallowed some air and went back down. I swam down, got a hold of his wrist and pulled him to the surface for a moment. I pulled him up on the rock, then sat down for a moment, trying to gather my strength.

I gathered myself, then grabbed Roland's wrist again, jumping us back to the battlefield.

We landed on the hard ground, which was covered in snow. I was still cold from the water, but this was torture. The snow had no mercy on me.

I looked around to see a warm fire and a bunch of guys tied up. "Interesting," I thought, not wondering what I was looking at.

I was being crushed to death the next second, so I didn't have time to figure out what I was looking at. "Bella…my sweet, sweet Bella…" a familiar voice whispered in my ear. It was Edward.

I was shivering, and I attempted to hug him, but I was too cold and too tired and sore to move. "Edward, get her near the fire before she gets pneumonia!" Carlisle cried, coming up to us.

Edward nodded and we were suddenly by the fire. "Don't look in, please," he said, his voice low and dark. I didn't dare look in. I was just intent in his arms, happy he was still here.

I was getting exhausted quickly. I stubbornly stayed awake, not wanting to sleep. Edward noticed this and whispered in my ear, "Sleep, my angel. Everything is okay."

I closed my eyes in tired, happy bliss.

I woke to warm clothes, warm bed and pillows. I opened my eyes, looking around the room. The room was dark, but there was gold on the walls and in the floor. I was in a queen-sized bed with gold comforters and at least 8 pillows. I started to slowly sit up, but Edward was suddenly sitting on the bed next to me, stopping me. "Slowly. You're still out of it."

I laughed. "How do you know that I'm out of it?"

"Carlisle gave you drugs while you were sleeping. He gave you enough to not OD."

I chuckled. "Okay, I admit, I might be a little out of it."

He pushed me softly down, laying next to me. His fingers played with my hair and he looked deep into my eyes. "How do you feel?"

I hadn't noticed what I felt like until then, so I thought of a good way to describe it. "I feel like crap, but I feel better now that you're next to me."

His hand touched my face, making me want to shiver. His touch was intoxicating, like his smell. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close to him. He kissed my head softly, saying, "You're finally safe now."

"Excuse me?"

"Roland had amnesia," he said, smiling wickedly. "They've gotten rid of the Paladin's group. All jumpers are now free."

I let the information sink in. I was free. I was free to walk outside, I was free to live without fear, I was free to be with Edward and not put him in danger.

I smiled and laughed happily. "I'm free!" I kissed him hard, causing him to laugh when we pulled away. I hugged him, cuddling up to him.

He kissed the top of my head and said, "Yes, angel, you're free."


End file.
